1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of information processing systems, and more specifically to a modular information processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Several types of information processing systems have been proposed by computer manufacturers in recent years. For example, Personal Computers (PCs) are becoming more and more popular since they first appeared in the late 1970s. A personal computer consists of a small, relatively inexpensive single-user system that is based on microprocessor technology. Personal computers are designed for individual use and are commonly employed for running word processors, spreadsheets, and data base applications. Today, personal computers are divided between desktops and notebooks (laptops). Desktops are used at the office or at home and are designed to fit comfortably on top of a desk. Notebooks are portable computers that are extremely lightweight and are small enough to fit easily in a briefcase.
Hand-held computers, also known as palmtops, pocket computers or Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), have also attained widespread popularity in recent years. A hand-held computer consists of a very small system that literally fits in one hand. Hand-held computers are very practical for certain functions, such as phone books and calendars. Although extremely convenient to carry, hand-held computers have not replaced personal computers because of their limited equipment. Particularly, a hand-held computer has a very small screen and keyboard, which is often replaced with an electronic pen. Moreover, hand-held computers do not include disk drives. Consequently, a user of the hand-held computer usually owns a personal computer as well. This involves frequent exchanges of information between the hand-held computer and the personal computer. In addition, any duplication of information on the two systems requires their synchronization.
A known solution for accomplishing this exchange of information involves using a passive interface, which connects the hand-held computer to the personal computer. The passive interface allows information to be downloaded from the hard-disk of the personal computer to the hand-held computer. Moreover, any updating carried out on the hand-held computer may be replicated on the personal computer. A drawback of the scenario described above is that it involves the proliferation of a large number of different devices, resulting in a negative economic impact on the user. Moreover, the exchange of information between the hand-held computer and the personal computer is time consuming and particularly annoying for the user.